The Prom Favor
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: CS High-School AU One-Shot. Written for CS AU month. Emma has been tutoring the popular Killian Jones for two years now and feels that he's a great friend. And Friends do favors for each other, right? But what if Killian thinks of Emma as something more than just his friend and tutor?


**Seeing as September is CaptainSwan AU month I decided to post a special one just for CS AU. Just a Short One-Shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

She'd been tutoring him for two years now. For free. Surely that was worthy of a favor right? This was going to be awkward.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, love," he said quietly. He fingered the ends of her hair, pulled into a ponytail, as he slid into the other chair at the desk of the library beside her. Emma volunteered at the school library, working the check-out desk after school, but almost no one was ever there, so that's where she and Killian had their tutoring sessions. "A Teacher asked to talk to me."

"Aw, Killian, what did you do this time?"

He smiled at her; she was one of only two people who ever called him by his real first name. The other was his brother. "Nothing bad, darling."

She rolled her eyes, "I thought football season was over." He was always getting congratulated on games. He was the star player after all. Everyone thought he'd get an athletic scholarship for sure. Everyone except Emma. She knew that Killian wasn't really interested in sports long term. He had signed up for football try-outs freshmen year at the urging of his older brother, Liam, to try to make friends through teams and clubs.

"No, actually," he started nervously, "Mr. Jefferson was the one to stop me."

"He teaches theatre, right?" Emma said, confused.

"Yeah. You know how I had to take chorus for my art requirement because it was the only thing that would fit in my schedule."

"I remember."

"Well, Ms. Ariel is the chorus instructor and she directs the musical with Mr. Jefferson. Apparently I'm actually good at that singing stuff. Mr. Jefferson and Ms. Ariel want me to audition for 'West Side Story'."

She turned to face him head on. "Killian, that's amazing!" she whisper yelled. "I always told you that someone was going to realize that your talent goes beyond the football field."

"I know, it's great, but Emma, I'm not sure I want everyone to know about this. You're the only one I've ever told about the band back in Ireland."

Her smile faded. "Killian, you told me once that you wanted to go back to Ireland and pursue a career in music. Does it really matter what the guys on the Storybrooke High football team think? You've already finished your final season with them. If you want it, go for it."

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. He looked down at his shoes to avoid her eyes.

She gave him a once over. He didn't look like a football player. Black converse sneakers, black skinny jeans, and a blood red button down. He always left the top two or three buttons undone. He even wore eyeliner. It brought out his eyes so well. Not that they needed any help. And then there was his hair. A mess of black that always looked so soft. He could never tame it. She had seen him wear hats before. He was always gorgeous. But she knew why he was worried. The way he dressed and the fact that he sometimes wore glasses could be ignored because he was Captain of the football team. But then someone realized during their junior year that he had stopped dating and didn't frequent the drinking and make-out parties that the other players did. Some said it was simply because he cared so much about his athletic training. Most said that it was because he was gay. To Emma it didn't matter what your sexuality was. But Killian was on the football team, so this was the biggest rumor of the year. If he did the musical, the rumors would just start up again.

"What were you working on?" he pointed at her open laptop.

"English paper."

"Ugh, that's gonna be a beast."

"I know. Ms. French's class is usually the easiest." A silence fell between them again. "Um, Killian, I have a favor to ask. Regina and I made this bet. She thinks I can't get a guy to ask me to go to prom with him. Could you pull some strings and get one of your friends to? I mean, I wouldn't go with them, but no one's going to ask me and I can't let Regina win!"

"Oh," he looked uncomfortable. "You and Regina are still at each other's necks, huh?" he forced a laugh. "I actually had something to ask of you too. I guess it is sort of a favor."

"Okay," she said, "We'll be even then."

"Well," he paused and pulled her hand into his. "Emma Swan, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you please do me the honor of being my date to the senior prom?"

Emma's dress was red.

Killian got cast as Tony.

Regina lost the bet.

* * *

**I don't know why I decided on West Side Story. Sorry if you don't know it. I'd maybe consider doing a follow up, but right now I don't plan to. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are my muse's only food source. Favorite?**


End file.
